The Times When We Were Young
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: The two of them were best friends. But they knew the special feelings they held for the other. And yet both of them are scared of what the other would think... If only if one of them had the courage to tell. (Bright X Shade, I found this cover from a special source. XD)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bright X Shade Fanfic... so please click the X if you don't like yaoi/BL!**

 **Well, I'm back again, this is predicted to be a three-shot, and that's really all I have to say.**

 **Alright, let's go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. Nor do I own the 'Bride' ship. XD**

* * *

"Bright, how did it go?"

Shade handed Bright a water bottle as he sat down next to him. They had just finished playing a basketball match, and straight after, a girl went up to Bright and said something that Shade could not hear properly.

Bright took a sip from the bottle, "Well, she confessed to me, but I didn't really know how to respond, so I just said that I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Oh?" Shade said. "I thought you wanted a girlfriend?"

Bright looked around, then said. "If she was around, Shade you would have got me into so much trouble."

Shade shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Anyways, I think you should look for Milky soon, you might want to talk to her."

"What?" Shade asked. "Why would I look for Milky for no reason?"

"Just talk to her." Bright said, and with that he went to go change back into his uniform.

Shade thought for a while, why Milky? Did something happen to her?

Shade stood up, he'll listen to Bright and look for Milky after he's changed back into his uniform.

* * *

Shade walked to the school garden, this was where Milky usually stayed. Soon he stopped. Milky was... with a boy?

The sight hit Shade like lightning. Wait wait wait, _this_ was what Bright was talking about!? What!?

Milky soon noticed him and walked over to Shade, while holding hands with Narlo. "It seems that big brother has already found out." she said, laughing.

Shade rolled his eyes, of course he has! What else did Milky expect to happen? Him walking away like he didn't see anything?

Milky laughed again. "Anyways, this is my boyfriend, Narlo." she said, holding up their hands.

Shade felt like he had just been shot by an arrow. Why? Because it seems like his sister is laughing at him for still being single!

'Life as single person is not easy...' Shade thought. Outside I'm smiling, inside I'm crying. That is the best way to describe what Shade is like right now, except- the fact- that he's... not smiling, he has a pokerface on...

"Anyways, big brother, Narlo and I will leave now!" Milky exclaimed, as she left with Narlo.

Shade stared at them, wait, Bright was the one who told him to talk to Milky. So Bright knew this whole time!? But then why didn't he tell him!? 'Alright.' he thought. 'Time to look for Bright.'

* * *

Shade found Bright in the classroom, still taking down notes from the lesson that he missed. Shade frowned, it's just one lesson, and Bright already has good grades, why is he trying so hard?

Well, good grades come with hard work. Nobody just has good grades without work. Unless they can remember things at a glance.

Of course, Shade doesn't know that.

He sat down next to him. "You knew this whole time didn't you?"

Bright looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I meant the fact that you told me to talk to Milky! You-"

"Ohhh, you mean the fact that I knew that Milky has a boyfriend? Yeah, I did."

Shade glared at him in anger. "Why didn't you just tell me right there and then!?"

Bright continued to take down the notes he borrowed from another student. "Well, you didn't tell me when Altezza had a boyfriend."

Shade froze. Oh, yeah... he didn't. Well...

Bright stood up, took the notes with him and left the classroom. Before he went out the door, he glanced at Shade and said, "Revenge, sweet sweet revenge. If you're upset then... that's your problem, not mine." And with that he ran out of the classroom.

Shade had just realized what Bright had said and was quite annoyed. He ran after Bright. He was not going to get away for saying that!

Well... throughout the whole break, shouts and laughter could be heard all around the school building.

* * *

When the school day ended, all the students left the school. Shade walked home, as he opened the door he saw... cardboard boxes?

Malia walked out of the living room, carrying a few boxes. Shade quickly took the boxes from his mother and put them down beside the other cardboard boxes.

"Mother, why is there so many cardboard boxes?" Shade asked.

"We are moving Shade," Malia replied. "Which also means you have to transfer schools."

* * *

 **Muahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways, expect an update in a few days!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are moving Shade," Malia replied. "Which also means you have to transfer schools."

The news struck Shade like lightning.

"H-How long before we move?" Shade asked Malia.

"In a few days." Malia replied. "But we can leave tomorrow if you want to."

"Then let's leave tomorrow." Shade said.

Malia nodded and continued to pack-up everything.

Shade looked through the window. What would he say to Bright then?

Different emotions took over his thoughts. Sadness and... regret. For not telling Bright about his feelings towards him.

Shade texted Bright to meet up with him at a park. Which Bright responded with a 'Sure'. He put on his coat.

"Mother, I'm heading outside!" Shade called out to Malia.

"Just come back before dinner!" Malia called back as Shade left.

* * *

Shade arrived at the park. Bright had also just arrived.

"So, what's with the sudden meet-up?" Bright asked.

"Bright..." Shade trailed off. "I'm moving to a different city, which also means I have to transfer to another school."

"Oh..." Bright said. "What school are you transferring to?"

"Don't know." Shade replied. "My mother's one who will probably decide on that.

"Oh well," Bright said. "When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow."

"At what time?" Bright asked again.

"Dunno." Shade replied.

"You really don't know much about it do you?" Bright laughed.

"Yeah... I guess I was in a bit of a rush to tell you." Shade said quietly, looking around.

"You know... I was going to tell you something..." Bright said quietly. "But now that I think about it... uhh... I think it's best that I don't tell you."

"Oh?" Shade said. "Now you're getting me curious about it."

"Nevermind, just remember to text me before you move!"

Shade nodded. He looked at the time on his phone. 17:43 Guess he should go now.

"Bright, I need to go home for dinner."

Bright nodded. "I need to go too."

Bright and Shade said their goodbyes and went back to their homes. The only thing that had bugged Shade on his way home was what Bright was going to tell him.

* * *

Shade woke up extremely early this morning. Today was the day that Shade was going to move to a completely strange new place. He quickly typed to text to Bright. Which was responded in few seconds.

Once he got ready, he went downstairs, helping to carry the boxes. Milky, on the other hand, was already in the car, and was texting on her phone.

Shade walked out to the car.

Bright was already standing outside.

"Shade." Bright said.

"You're here." Shade said. "Are you-"

Bright cut Shade off. "Let's go to your room once you put away the box."

Shade put the box in the removal van and went to his bedroom with Bright.

Once they got there, Bright walked to the window.

"Shade, remember what I said to you at the park?" Bright said, looking out the window.

"Yeah." Shade replied.

"Well, after a whole night's thinking, I finally decided to tell you." Bright said. "Even if you hate me after this, or think I'm disgusting, or even don't want to be friends with me. I'm still going to tell you."

Shade stared at Bright. Bright turned around and sighed.

"I like you Shade, more than a friend."

Shade's eyes widened. He walked up to Bright.

"What... did you say?"

Bright looked away. "I said, I like you."

Bright was suddenly hugged from behind, he turned back to Shade, who was... crying?

"W-What?" Shade said, as a tear escaped his eye. "I can't believe this, I wasted so much time, if only I told you before this, we would have- we would have-"

Bright looked at Shade in confusion. What was he talking about?

"I like you too Bright," Shade said. "I liked you this whole time, ever since we had became great friends."

Now Bright was also crying. "T-Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." Shade said, hugging Bright tightly. "I was scared that you wouldn't want to be friends with me because of this. I-"

"Enough." Bright cut him off, wiping Shade's tears. "I-I don't want to see you like this."

"But now I'm moving." Shade said. "Wait for me Bright. I'll be back soon."

Bright nodded. "I will."

* * *

 **One more chapter left! So what do you think the ending would be?**

 **1\. Shade dies and Bright is all alone.**

 **.**

 **or**

 **.**

 **2\. Bright and Shade break-up because of the pressure from their family. (Note that their families still don't know about this.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Idiots, they're both fake.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Today's April Fools! XD**

 **And of course, Easter.**

 **So... Happy Easter!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, ending time!**

 **But first...**

 **cherrione: Ummm... this isn't the first? I mean, I requested one before. XD I think DreamingRaine is the first writer who wrote one, the male Rein and Shade one. XD**

 **KingMaverick: ...On second thoughts, should I make one of the endings real?**

 **.**

 **Just kidding! XD**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Shade walked alongside with Bright, crushing orange and brown leaves as they walked. It was quite cold, a lot of things had happened in two year, for example, the birth of Bright's new little brother, Akiro. (Sorry I just had to add that in. Elements has done a lot of things to me. XD)

When they had told their families about their relationship, everyone was quite shocked, but luckily, they had all came to accept it. Shade was quite sure for Bright it was because the fact that Akiro was a boy.

"Shade, guess what Akiro said to me when I went home yesterday?" Bright said suddenly.

Shade smiled. "What did he say?"

"Where's big brother Shade?" Bright said, imitating Akiro's voice, before switching back to his own. "I'm so hurt! _I'm_ his biological brother!"

Shade laughed. "Well, I did know that he liked me more!" He glanced at the bag of groceries in Bright's hand. "You know..."

Bright cut him off. "I know I know, you better catch up to me if you want to be able to eat dinner tonight!"

Before Shade could react, Bright had already started sprinting. He chased after him, remembering the time when he chased after Bright in school. Time passes quite quickly.

When he finally caught up to Bright, he was panting. He really should exercise more with Bright rather than sitting in front of the computer most of the time.

"You finally caught up." Bright said, opening the door of his house. "Now would you exercise with me in the future?"

"Aww, are you jealous of my computer?" Shade teased Bright.

"No." Bright said blushing a little. "I just think you were a bit too slow. I was this close to not letting you eat dinner."

Shade laughed. "You know, you should come to my house one day. My mother loves the food you make."

"That's because your cooking is so bad~" Bright said teasingly. He walked inside and put the groceries on the table.

Shade closed the door and helped Bright put away the groceries. Bright soon started cooking. The aroma of the food spread quickly. Shade was already getting quite hungry.

He walked up to Bright and put his arms around Bright's waist. "When is it going to be ready?"

"Soon." Bright replied.

Both of them laughed. This was the life that they had always wanted, nothing extreme, just a normal life as a couple.

* * *

 **And the story ends here.**

 **I'm so glad I finished this.**

 **My first yaoi fanfic, done!**

 **Thanks to all the people who read this!**

 **~Angel**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
** **H | ! _l_ ! |K  
** **A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


End file.
